Summer Nights
by littleitalys
Summary: Gabriella is a girl who doesn't know how to live, and Troy is the guy who does everything on a whim. They meet on a summer night and their lives our changed. Troy's harboring a secret that changes both of their lives, will Gabriella stick with him? TxG
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys! Sorry this isn't The Truth About Troy Bolton this time but I've decided that since it's summer, and everything, why not start a new story? I'm really liking this so far, and it's totally different from anything I've ever written, and I hope you guys take the time to read and comment on this. I'm going to work very hard on this and I'm going to try to finish this by the time summer is over.**

**Plot: Gabriella is a small town girl from Indiana and doesn't know how to live because of her uptight mother. Then she meets Troy, a guy who lives everyday on a whim, when they meet each other on a beautiful summer night, they instantly click. But when Gabriella finds something that Troy's been hiding for her, will she be able to handle it when he's eventually gone?**

**So kind of depressing, but the first chapter is written, and oh god, I have to admit, it's so cliché but it's so cute! Anyways this here is the prolouge. I already have chapters 1 + 2 written so hopefully this goes smoothly. I plan to finish chapter five by the end of the weekend. **

**Anyways, review and enjoy!**

SUMMER NIGHTS

The blue eyes never left her face as he stared down at her, carefully tracing random letters into her skin, as his lips gently pressed against her neck. "So beautiful." He whispered, trailing his fingers from her eyelids. "Oh, so very beautiful."

She blushed underneath his fingertips and she could feel his grin even though her eyes were closed, she was savoring the moment. She didn't know how much longer it'd last.

"I love you Troy." She told him softly, finally opening her gorgeous brown eyes to stare into his bright blue ones.

He shook his head. "No baby, no, Brie, don't say it like your saying goodbye to me, don't say it like this is the last time you'll see me, because it wont be the last." He insisted with her, he didn't like it how she seemed to just be throwing it away, like everything they'd been through over the summer meant nothing to her.

She let the hurt and constant paint that she had been feeling show through her quiet voice, and he winced at the sound. "But we are saying goodbye Troy, we're saying goodbye to each other and I don't know when I'll see you again. You might never come back...you might...you might di-" She choked off as the tears that she had held in rolled down her face.

Pushing her bare back against his bare chest, he picked her up in his arms and placed a chaste kiss to her pale plump lips, they were still swollen from the night before. "Baby, don't think like that."

She didn't answer, for she was convulsing in sobs in his arm, and his heart was breaking as each one erupted from her mouth. He didn't know how to stop her.

"Please baby, please stop crying, talk to me."

She shook her head weakly, and turned her red bloodshot eyes toward his chest, carving 'I love you' many times before she spoke. "I just dont' want to lose you, you're already beginning to mean the world to me."

"You wont lose me angel."

"Yes I will, the moment you're off of the-"

He shook his head. "I'll be in your heart darling, forever and always."

**This was really short, I know, but it's just a prolouge..and if you've read some of my newer chapters for my other stories, their a lot longer than this, so tell me what you think! This is in the future and it's not going to happen until the middle of the story, so I expect that you'll be confused…and sorry to say but you will be for a while.**

**Enjoy, and review and tell me what you think please!!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you for all of your reviews, I honestly wasn't expecting to get nine! That's amazing, it made me smile! Please review, I hate father's day and I'm kind of in a sour mood right now, and to read your reviews would make me happy! I hope this first chapter is up too par, it's a little awkard in some areas, but other than that, I really like it!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but the plot, and any original characters.**

She let her toes dig into the white sand as she walked down the beach at night, it was her first night out here and she wanted to enjoy it. It was finally summer, textbooks were all turned in, finals were done, and she wouldn't have to spend hours up at night to finish a huge project or homework assignment. Summer was here and greeting her like a slap in the face and honestly; she was glad. She got to get away from home for three months, get away from her controlling mother, has been father, and two annoying little brothers that always found a way to piss her off.

When she got to her aunts house she was beyond overjoyed, she was esctatic, she loved her aunt. She was the mom that she had always wanted, even though her aunt was outgoing and she was shy, her aunt was honestly one of her best friends. She always came to California for the summer. Spending the long winters in the small town in Indiana wasn't her thing, it got boring. Everything was here, the dreams, the hopes and the welcoming blue waters and sandy white beaches.

In Indiana everything was mundane and planned out, here, in Los Angelas, everything was spontaneous and on a whim, and that was how she wanted to spend her summer.

No regrets, no uptight mother to remind her _to _regret, and no has been father to let her know that there was a reason to regret something.

She was going to be young, wild and free, and nothing was going to stop her from that.

Running her hands through her long brown hair, she fixed her gaze on the ocean, and let a satisfied sigh escape through her parted lips. It was so beautiful out her at night, and so much less crowded. During the day, when everyone was here, it was almost hard to capture the beautiful of this place. Of the beach. But now, that she was alone, and she could hear the wind whispering against the water, she felt the one feeling that she never felt anywhere else.

She felt like she was home.

She shuffled her feet down the beach a while more, hoping not to get too far away from her aunts house. It was dark, and she could barely see anything, but that didn't stop her from going farther, until she hit someone's leg and tripped over, a soft yelp escaping her lips as her knees hit the soft sand.

"Fuuck!" She heard the other person – obviously a male – groan and she could feel the strangers eyes on her as she tried to pick herself up, but she found it impossible being as she couldn't see.

"Are you okay?" The voice sounded again, and she bit her lip, nodding before realizing that he wouldn't be able to hear her.

"I think so," She managed, and suddenly, a bright light was shining in her face, causing her eyes to meet the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. She found herself getting lost in them, and soon she was swimming.

He tossed a sheepish grin at her. "I'm sorry about making you trip, sometimes I forget that there are other people out here at night, it feels like you're so alone, you know?"

She nodded, she knew that feeling all too well. "Yeah, I know exactly what you mean. Like you're the only person out here, and the only thing that matters is you, the never ending sand, and the inviting water."

He looked over at her, perplexed. "Exactly." He whispered softly, before he stuck out his hand. "I'm Troy,"

Softly placing her smaller ones in his large rough ones, she felt a blush creep onto her cheeks and she offered him a small, sincere smile. "I'm Gabriella."

He threw her a crooked grin and withdrew his hand from hers. "Well Gabriella, it's nice to meet you."

She nodded in agreement, and fixed her gaze on the waves, it wasn't an awkward silence, like the ones that she was used to with guys. It was the comfortable silence that she had always wished for. They both understood the want and need of quiet. They want to know what was exactly going on between the waves.

"How about we go in?" He asked, although there wasn't a need, he tugged on her hand and pulled her to her feet in an instant, and smiled gently at her.

"Go in where?" She asked confused, what did he mean? In her aunt's house? They had just met!

"The water," He stated matter-of-factly, looking at her like she should've gotten what he was saying the moment he asked her.

She shook her head quickly. "Oh, no," she told him firmly.

"Aw, come on Bella," He threw a nickname at her, and pulled off his shirt, revealing his highly defined six pack.

"I don't know Troy…"

"Isn't summer about living?" He asked her and she nodded, still not sure. "About trying new things?"

"I guess so,"

"And what better time to try a new thing with a new guy that you just met, on a beautiful summer night just as this."

When she thought about it, it really didn't sound that bad. Swimming with him in the black ocean water on her first night back in California, was looking more and more appetizing as the seconds ticked by. Suddenly she felt a need inside her, a need to want too live. Her mother had restrained her from trying so many new things, protected her from things she should've experienced, and hadn't let her make any mistakes.

Trying this wouldn't _kill _her.

"Okay, let's do it." She tossed him a grin.

"That's a girl," He said excitedly and ran down to the water with her, their hands still joined, and her heart couldn't help but flutter.

"Wait, Troy," She said stopping him, and he turned to her, looking confused.

"What is it?"

"I don't have a bathing suit on."

He smiled at her. "Neither do I," She bit her lip and looked at the water again, should she just swim in her clothes? But, they were brand new.

"Just swim in your underwear and bra." She looked at him in shock, and then realized that it wasn't as revolting as a suggestion as she first thought it would be.

"Okay," Her mom would kill her.

He ran into the water, and waited for her to come along with him, and join him. One look at him and his face, and she slipped off her shirt and shorts. She followed the same path he did, giggling and splashing the whole way.

Oh yes, her mom would definitely kill her.

She felt his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her in deeper to the water and blushed bright red, grinning at Troy before he lifted her up in the air, she could feel his smirk pressing against her neck.

"Troy!" She gasped, and couldn't help but be sent into a giggling fit until he set her down. "You're such a dork, you know that?"

He smirked at her, shaking his head violently so the droplets of water landed on her skin, and she gasped. "I know, but hey, if I wasn't, I wouldn't be living."

She shrugged and splashed him. "You can't out-splash me," She challenged him, a light playful smirk on the edge of her lips.

"Bella, you better take that back now…" He trailed off, looking at her, his eyes coolly assessing if she was bluffing or not.

"Hmm, no, I don't think so."

"I am the splashing master, I'm just going to warn you, you're going to wish you never said that." He told her matter-of-factly.

"You don't know me either Troy, I'm very good at what I do." She giggled slightly, and splashed him, taking him by surprise and he looked over at her, exapserated.

"Oh no, you most definitely did not just do that!" He told her, and splashed a huge wave, and when she did the same thing back to him, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to them, gently moving his fingers along her stomach in a tickling motion and smirked as he heard her soft giggles erupt from the back of her throat.

"Troy, stop!" She pleaded, trying to get out of his grip but he only pulled her closer, refraining her from getting away, and tickled her more frequently.

"Nope, sorry Bella, this is too entertaining." He grinned at her and she sighed.

"C'mon Troy, if you're not careful, I'll drown!" She got out through her giggles, and he stood contemplating for a second.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

He continued for a while before he heard police sirens and jumped up. He had totally forgotten about the curfew that was out. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards shore.

"Troy, what's wrong?" She asked alarmed, not understanding why he was pulling her so urgently towards shore.

"I'm such an idiot!" He scolded himself. "I totally forgot about the curfew, all teens have too be in by one in the morning, I'm pretty sure it's somewhere after two."

Her eyes widened in shock, and her mouth formed an 'O'. "Oh, shit!"

Running to her clothes, she slipped them over her cold shivering body and looked over at Troy. It was an amazing night and it was all thanks to him.

"Thanks for the great night,"

"It was my pleasure, that was the most fun I've had in a while."

"Me too…um, I'll see you again sometime?"

He grinned at her charasmatically. "I'll make sure of it."

**So what'd you think? Sorry about the spelling erros, there will be none next time, promise! Anyways enjoy and please tell me what you think!!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all of your reviews! Keep them coming please! This chapter is relatively boring, but you see into Gabriella's past a little bit! The next one is a lot more interesting, I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but any original characters and the plots.**

THE bright California summer sun woke her up in a jolt and she groaned as it hit her closed eyelids. Deciding to just lay in bed and bask in the sunlight, she let her thoughts wander to the night before. It had to have been one of the craziest nights of her life, but she enjoyed every single second of it. She had thought that this trip would be like every other trip in her life, but last night it had proved to be different. This summer would be different; this summer would end up changing her life.

And for the most part, she didn't really care that it would.

He had been the most amazing guy she had ever met; he was caring, sweet, and funny and had just the right amount of innocence and kid at heart that was just too hard _not _to love. He had made her do something fearless, something no other person nor guy had ever brought her to do. She didn't know what was different about him; maybe it was his charming smile, or they way he just didn't seem to care about the small stuff.

But whatever it was, it drew her to him.

Finally deciding that it would be best to get herself out of bed, she rubbed her eyes carefully as they adjusted to the bright light. She couldn't help but groan, she still wasn't used to the sun, back home in Indiana the sun barely ever woke her up in the morning. It was always muggy, raining or snowy. But she could get used to such a nice change as this.

Trudging downstairs, she ran her hands through her hair and smiled at her aunt who was making some breakfast. She walked into the room and let the delicious scent known as chocolate chip pancakes and bacon fill her nose and her smile grew into a grin.

"Smells good Auntie," She complimented and sat on the counter.

"Thanks Ella," Her aunt threw her nickname at her and she sighed in contentment. It had been her nickname ever since she could remember. Her mom hated the nickname, but she loved it. It was a nice change from 'Gabs' or the commonly used 'Gabby'.

"Anything interesting happen so far today?" She asked easily, and immediately regretted it when her aunt gave her a look.

"Your mother called for you." She said, flipping the flap-jacks and she groaned.

"Does that mean that I have to call her?"

She gave her niece a grim smile. "Sadly."

She pursued her lips and dialed her mom's number before pressing send. Hearing her mom's classical music fill her ears, she felt sick to her stomach. She had _tried_ to convince her mom to get a slightly popular song, but her mother insisted it wasn't 'classy' enough.

"Hello?"

"Mom?" She asked, and she heard her mom breathe a sigh of relief on the other end.

"Gabriella Maria!" Her mom shouted and she refrained from rolling her eyes. "Why didn't you call me last night? I was about to call the police to your aunts house!"

Gabriella froze and hit her head with her hand. She had completely forgotten to call her mom, she forgot about her mom's rule 'I must always know where you are and you must call me every night'. It was getting annoying and she was close to disconnecting her phone until she got back home.

"I'm sorry mom, I was enjoying the beach, and by the time that I got home I was too tired to be on the phone." She wasn't exactly lying to her; she was just not telling her the whole truth.

She sighed. "How _late_ were you on the beach missy?" Her mother questioned her, and when she didn't answer, her mother let out a sound of frustration. "I'm waiting."

"It wasn't too late mom; don't get your panties in a twist." She lied and looked over at her aunt, who was watching her niece on the phone with amusement.

"Don't use that tone with me Gabriella," she said sternly and she heard mumbles on the other end before her mom turned her attention back to her daughter. "Sorry to cut this conversation short, but Nelly needs me. Call me later tonight. Love you," She heard a click and let out a sigh of relief that she didn't know she'd been holding.

Putting the phone back on the charger she heard soft laughing behind her, and she turned around, giving her aunt a look which made the laugh abruptly cut off.

"Don't even…" She warned.

Her aunt smirked at her. "I wasn't going too."

"Good." She huffed and sat at the dining room table before digging into the pancakes and bacon that her aunt had cooked for her. She was even gladder that she was away from home, in her second home. Even though this home felt a lot more like home then her real one. Her aunt was so easy going, probably because she knew that her niece wasn't stupid.

Gabriella appreciated that.

Her mom seemed to have this stupid pretention that she was the stupidest girl on the planet, and the moment she looked at the guy she'd get STD's or get pregnant. Her mom was too busy living in the past, where chivalry ruled and guys were on leashes, and were basically bitches to their prospective girlfriends. It most definitely wasn't like that now.

Gabriella remembered a time when her mom was carefree and happy and let Gabriella live, but that was all brought to a screeching halt from one incident that her mother _refused_ to let go.

_ANNE Montez smiled down at her two daughters, while her husband, Richard, was setting up dinner. They were your normal American family, they were happy, and loved each other unconditionally._

"_Gabriella, go outside and play with your little sister Alexis." Anne told her older daughter and the young girl nodded. "But do not let her go in the street's Gabriella, you hear me?"_

"_Of course mama, I won't let that happen," She assured her mother, even though Gabriella was only a young girl at the time, she was very smart for her age._

"_Good girl, run along now." She encouraged, and Gabriella grabbed her four year old sister's hand._

"_Come on Alexis, we're going to go play in the front yard why mommy and daddy fix dinner up." _

"_Okay Gabi!" The little girl said and followed her sister out. "Can we play catch, please Gabi?"_

_Gabriella smiled and nodded. "Okay," She said and grabbed the rubber ball that was sitting beside her and tossed it to her little sister lightly, who giggled when the ball happened to fall into her hands. "Nice catch!"_

_Alexis giggled again and threw it to her, which she caught easily. "You caught it Gabi!" She said excitedly and Gabriella shook her head and glanced down, seeing that her shoe was untied, as she bent down, the ball started rolling down the yard and into the street. Gabriella didn't even see her little sister go get it and get hit by the car._

_Gabriella jolted up when she heard an earth shattering scream and her little sister's cries before they died out. She looked in the street and she felt tears come to her eyes. 'No.' she thought and ran over._

_Her little sister, her baby little sister could be dead, and it was all her fault._

_-_

_ANNE Montez heard the scream from inside the house, and was alarmed. That was Alexis's scream, and she only did it when she got hurt. She glanced at her husband. "Come on Rich,"_

_Her husband nodded, and gently grabbed her hand, he didn't know why, but there was a really bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he knew that this probably wasn't going to end well._

_As they stepped outside, they saw Gabriella kneeling in the street, her shoulders were shaking furiously, and her body was soaked in blood. Anne's heart stopped beating, what if Gabriella was hurt? She rushed over quickly, and before she could look down the words fumbled out of her mouth;_

"_Gabriella, sweetheart, what's wrong? Are you okay?" _

_At the question, Gabriella flew into her father's arms, and buried her head into her shoulder. "I'm so sorry daddy, I'm so sorry, it's my entire fault…I wasn't watching…please forgive me, don't hate me, please don't hate me." She pleaded with him, even though her father didn't understand, he patted her back._

"_I could never hate you Bella," He told her softly, and kissed her forehead. He looked down, and his heart stopped and his breath got caught in his throat._

_There was his little girl – one of his little girls – lying in a pool of blood, her limbs mangled, and hair bloody. _

"_Oh Gabriella, what did you do?" Anne moaned hurtfully, and kneeled down, pressing her hand to her daughters neck, and suddenly a heart wrenching sob escaped her mouth. "Rich!"_

_He looked at her alarmed; he was already holding his cell phone, about to call an ambulance to escort Alexis to the hospital. 'Please, let there be time'_

"_S-S-She…she's dead." Her mother fell to the floor, and her father fell with her, Gabriella was clutching on to her dad, whose hand suddenly dropped around her face so he could sob into his hands._

_Gabriella held her head down guilty. Her sister was dead, and she could've saved her._

Gabriella felt fresh tears come to her eyes as she thought of that horrible day. It was a day that could've been a great one, if she hadn't been so careless and hadn't lost sight of her sister. She still hadn't forgiven herself; her little sister was now dead because of her. Her little sister had her whole life ahead of her, and just because of a stupid untied shoe, Gabriella ruined that life.

She'd never forgive herself, and neither would her parents.

She knew they still were grieving over the loss of Alexis, her mother didn't want anything to happen to Gabriella, she already lost a daughter, and she couldn't bare to lose another. She had to get her mind off of this somehow, she didn't' want her Aunt to see her crying. Her Aunt knew about the accident, but she also knew something that Gabriella and her parents refused to see.

It wasn't her fault.

-

EVEN though she didn't want it to, her mind wandered back to Troy, and she sighed. She wondered if she'd see him again, they had been too caught up in not getting caught by their parents – and her aunt – that they didn't even exchange phone numbers. She didn't even know if he was thinking about her, she was probably over analyzing things.

She smiled at her aunt, and managed to drop a kiss to her cheek as she walked to the sink. "Thanks for the delicious breakfast Auntie; you should make it more often." She grinned cheekily.

"You're welcome Ella, and you're lucky I have this sudden kick to make chocolate chip pancakes and bacon," she laughed.

"I guess I am," She shrugged before pulling on her sandals.

"Going out?"

She nodded and pulled on her favorite necklace, before turning to the woman she thought of as her second – preferably first – mother and smiled slightly. "I want to go around and explore."

"Just don't get lost, and be back by dinner El,"

She nodded as she rushed out the door, managing to throw an "Of course!" over her shoulder before she hoped that she'd run into the boy that had been capturing her thoughts.

**I don't know how I feel about this chapter, but I hope you guys enjoy it!! Tell me what you think!! Oh and people have been asking why I capitalize the words at the beginning of every section, it's force of habit, if you think it's annoying, I'm sorry but I can't help doing it. **

**Anyways, review please!**


End file.
